Hide N Seek
by bonds.of.solitude
Summary: It was all in fun. It was all in worry. It was all in love


I Dont Own Naruto (cause if i did it would not be kid friendly)

Naruto laughed quietly as he put the finishing touches on the letter. "Dear teme, you think you're so much better that me, ne? Well then come and find me, if you can!" he smiled at the handy work and then use the same red ink pen to draw a cloud on the top right corner. Then he made a copy of himself and handed him the letter. "Wait three minutes after I leave to go find him, once u find him don't give it to him until five minutes after spotting him. Once he has the letter hit him and he'll hit u then all will be fine." Naruto explained to the copy, which nodded. With that Naruto took his leave.

Sasuke felt like he was being followed. Then a dope jumped in front of him. "Here." He said, holding out a folded up piece of paper. Then Sasuke felt a punch. It wasn't hard, but none the less he punched back. "Poof" Naruto was gone. Sasuke blinked, confused, and then remembered the paper. 'Wonder what the dopes up to.' He thought, unfolding the note. He read the note then saw the cloud. His face paled.

Naruto smiled at the hiding spot, if you could really call it that. I mean it was out in the open, but it would be hard to find. He took a deep breath, the fresh air made him feel lightheaded. His smile grew, 'this is the best time to train.' He thought happily as he conjured more clones.

Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto would join the akasuki, his dream of being respected would shatter and he knew Naruto too well to let that happen. But yet again, he had left with Orochimaru to gain power and was taking back into the village. But he knew it was only because of two good reasons, 1. He killed Itachi and 2. He knew things about the sound that helped destroy them. And he was sure the fact that he had the shaningan helped too. Naruto had nothing like that and the village already didn't trust him. So he decided that he would find Naruto, if only to know that he wasn't leaving.

Naruto was exhausted. Three hours of pure training had began to take its toll on him. His orange jacket was balled up as a pillow, and the blonde was asleep.

The sun was beginning to set. Sasuke had looked everywhere and was about to give up when he thought of a place Naruto showed him.

He made his way though the woods. He soon came upon the sleeping fox container. The blonde had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks from sunburn. And his chest raised and fell in a slow pattern. It was peaceful and almost made the stock brunette forget he was mad at the blonde, key word _almost_. He spotted a water bottle a few feet away from the sleeping boy, and picked it up. It was full. The raven-haired avenger smirked as he unscrewed the top. He walled over to his sleeping friend and dumped the cold water on his head. Naruto flew up with a yelp.

Naruto was scared at first, he couldn't remember where he was or way he was there. Then, almost as fast as the water had landed on his head, he remembered. He turned to the brunette, who had tossed the bottle aside. "TEME WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he exclaimed. Sasuke held out the note. "What's this?" he asked, pointing at the cloud. "A cloud, duh." Naruto replied as if Sasuke was a moron. "What color is it?" Sasuke asked. "Red." "What do red clouds symbolize?" Naruto looked confused, "I don't know, Teme, can we stop playing twenty questions."

Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto didn't realize how worried he had made him. "Dope the red cloud symbolizes the akasuki." He said, as he turned away. "I thought you left to join them."

Naruto stared at his friends back. "Why would I do that?" he asked, wail standing. Sasuke turned to see the blonde stretch, bringing his black wife beater up above his navel. "I would give up…" Lips on his cut off Naruto's words.

Sasuke didn't know why he did it, but he did. He was about to pull away when Naruto's hands pushed him back, and he whimpered. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's hip, bringing him closer as well.

Naruto felt the world spin and he liked it. Soon the two pulled away for air, resting their foreheads on each other's, painting. Soon both pulled away, fast. Both looked at each other, looking for a hint of regret. Naruto didn't see any.

Sasuke moved closer again, trapping Naruto in another genital kiss. Again he got a response from Naruto, who kissing back. This time he tested his limits. He ran his tongue on Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto allowed it, timidly opening his mouth. Sasuke explored a little before meeting with Naruto's. They laced in a playful fight that Sasuke soon won. Naruto's knees went and he began to fall to the ground, but Sasuke held him tight and slowly lowered them to the grass. Again they broke the kiss, needing air. But this time Sasuke continued to test his limits. He kissed and sucked on the smaller one's neck. He bit down on a spot, and Naruto mound. Sasuke's hands slithered under the black wife beater, up to hard nipples. His fingers circled them and sucked on the nape of Naruto's neck. Naruto mound and move to where the older boy had more access. Sasuke noted how he was being granted all he wanted. He sat up. Naruto whimpered. "Naruto…are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him oddly, then nodded. "Because if we go any farther and you change your mind I can't say I'll be able to stop." Sasuke warned. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's blue shirt and pulled him down. "Sasuke, I want you to love me. If you do then I'm fine with anything you do to me. So the true question is do you love me Sasu-kun?" Sasuke saw how serious Naruto was and smiled. "How could I not love you, Naru-chan?" he said, then gently kiss him. Naruto smiled. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off and began to kiss the blonds chest. Said blonde tried to suppress the noises that was coming. Sasuke saw this and growled, "don't you dare hold out on me!" then he bite Naruto's chest, getting a whimper of pain. Sasuke licked the spot apologetically. Soon Sasuke licked his way down Naruto's chest and made it to his paints. Sasuke grabbed a hold of the top and pulled them down to Naruto's knees, along with his boxers, reviling his boner, tall and full of pride. "Wow." Sasuke whispered. Naruto blush and shifted. "Sasu-kun don't say things like that." He whimpered. "But Naru-chan I like what I see." Sasuke purred lowering himself to were his mouth was above the member. Naruto shivered feeling the warm breath on him. "Sasu-kun shouldn't toy with Naruto." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled at the innocents and took the head in his mouth. Naruto mound at the warmth. Sasuke discovered he liked the small noises that past the boys lips. He felt as if he needed to for fill his every wish, so he took as much as he could in his mouth and wrapped his fingers around the rest. Slowly he moved, getting more of the moans he loved. Faster and faster he moved, causing Naruto to bring his hips up and pushed back down forcefully. "AHHH SASU!" Naruto exclaim as he came in Sasuke's mouth, and on his hands. Sasuke licked it all up and smiled. Naruto detangled his figures from the dark hair that had got there without either of them realizing it. Sasuke moved to a sitting possession. He smiled at he picture; Naruto's naked body covered in a light sweat, his hair damp, his eyes half lidded, arms limp on the ground, his face flushed and his chest moving fast for breath. Sasuke lowered himself to Naruto's lips and kissed them softly. Then he removed his close. He stuck three figures into his mouth, covering them with a thick blanket of saliva. He inserted one, Naruto made a noise of discomfort. "Shhh, it'll get better I promise." Sasuke said, as he moved it in and out. Soon Naruto got use to the one, then Sasuke added the second, making Naruto squirm. Sasuke made a scissor motion with the two, trying to stretch the tight muscles. Soon Naruto grew use to all and just when it began to do anything Sasuke pulled out. Then he positioned himself to enter. Slowly he entered, Naruto's eyes shut tight and tears formed. Sasuke got half way in and stopped. "Sasuke keep going." Naruto said softly. "But..." Sasuke started but Naruto, "I'm not weak and I won't break, so god please move!" Sasuke wrapped in arms around the blonde and pulled him close. With one strong thrust he was fully in the fox container, who dug his nails into the avengers back. "Naruto I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. Naruto shook his head, "please don't start regretting it. At lest not right now." Naruto replied, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I don't regret it. I'm sorry it hurts." Sasuke said tightening his hold on the smaller boy. Naruto smiled. "I'm ready for u to move." Naruto said. Sasuke moved Naruto's hips up slowly and brought them back down in the same manner. Then he laid the blonde back on the cold grass. He still held to the small hips as he moved in and out, trying to find Naru's sweet spot. "OH GOD!" Naruto exclaimed on one of Sasuke's strong thrust. Sasuke smiled and hit it again and again. Naruto arched his back and grabbed the grass under him. Sasuke watched in pleasure as his Naru reacted to each movement he made. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's member and began to pump it. Naruto couldn't last long after such simple actions. He came on both of there stomachs. Sasuke mound as the muscles tightened around him, making him give too. He collapsed on the trembling boy. 'His heart, it's beating fast.' Sasuke though as the beat entered his ears. Naruto brought a hand to Sasuke's back, his figures traced the scratches he had put there. "Sasuke…" Naruto started, Sasuke looked up. "Sorry about your back." Naruto whispered, looking to the left to avoid eye contact. "It's alright Naru-chan." Sasuke said then kissed his cheek. "There'll heal." Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke again. "Sasu-kun I'm tired." Naruto whispered. Sasuke rolled off of the blonde, and then pulled him close. Naruto rested his head in Sasuke's chest and soon fell asleep, listening to Sasuke's steady heartbeat. Sasuke also fell asleep, smiling. All was well, if only for a while.


End file.
